


Who do you belong To

by CaptainDeadMaster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Short, Short One Shot, Spanking, Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDeadMaster/pseuds/CaptainDeadMaster
Summary: Ehm.. hey? My first work on Ao3 turns out to be a short one-shot of some drabbel smut I wrote to fluster someone in a discord server im part of.They cheered me on to make it a longer one-shot and well... Here we are! And here you are!Underfell Sans is your vertebae, your roomate isnt overly excited about him coming over. Especially when they learn he'll spend the night.-----Notes at the end





	Who do you belong To

Home at last, stress was not uncommon in your line of work but today was exhausting beyond belief.   
Putting the key in the lock and turning it you opened the door to your shared appartment, only to be greeted by the strong smell of burnt food. Oh right. It was roomies time to cook dinner for the both of you. You quickly closed the door behind you, hoping that the rest of the residents of this appartment complex didnt have to smell it too.  
  


"Hey. You're home late, everything okey?"  
"Yea, alot at work, nothing to worry about." You tried not to let your disgust be heard. "Whats for dinner?"  
There's a slight paus before you hear light feet walking towards the hallway.   
"Ehm.. "  
"I see" you say with a knowing smile. "Cheat day?"  
"B-but we cheated yesterday! We need homecooked food!" your roomate complained with their hands on their hips and a pout on their lips.   
"Well If you want charcoal you can have it all to yourself" you said with a smirk. A buzzing could be heard from your pocket, and with a very trained hand you pull it out and open the message app.  
  
  
**Vertebae:** _Hey babe. Ya hungry? ;)_  
  


Of course it was your boyfriend, who else would know at about what time you would be home. Wait a second you were late home, how di-   
Theres two steady knocks at the door, you and your roomie turn to look at it.  
  


"Well.. Open it?" your roomie looked at you.   
You just smirked with a knowing smile and practicly sang "Who's theeere?"   
Your roomie looked very confused for a milliesecond.. "oh no.." was all they uttered and quickly returned to the kitchen, hopefully to get rid of the.. dissaster.   
A low baritone voice can be heard from the other side of the door " A door.."   
"A door who?"   
"I a-door you.. I brought dinna' "  
  


You put a hand on your hip and opened the door, resting on the doorframe with an arm above you, wiggling your eyebrows slightly.  
  


"Oh.. luck-"   
"The fuck 's that smell?"   
Your roomie yelled back almost instantly "ITS DINNER AND YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY!"   
" 's fine, didnt wanna ruin ma appetite anyway" he said while giving you a look over, letting his red tounge lick his sharklike teeth and let out a low grumble.  
"Tch... C'mon.. Clearly something as sweet as me is more of a dessert" you say with a wink and feyk a hurtful grimace.   
Sans's grin only grows at those words, he walks in and gets painfully close to you so you try to back away only to be met by a wall, nose and noceridge almost touching and he puts a firm arm around your waist. His red eyelights looks deep into yours and for a moment everything seems to stop. Until you hear a loud click from the doorlock and a naucious feeling in your stomach.

"I know ya hate it when I use shortcuts babe, but that smell was fucking awfull."   
"You're fucking awful you dimwit." you jokingly said back while rubbing your temples. "You said you had food?"   
You could practicly feel your stomach eating away at itself.   
Sans, however, had other plans for right now.   
With a yelp, your hands are firmly pinned over your head, and with ease sans positions himself between your legs.   
"Naw, adorable". he coos while getting closer to your neck, giving it a harsch and firm lick.  
  


You try not to make a noice.   
"S-sans not now!"   
"Why? Cus' ya roomie is a prood?" he taunted.  
  


You try to tell him that you're hungry, but when you open your mouth Sans bites down on your shoulder and you squirm and let out a cute little squeal. He chuckles and starts to lick where he bit down.  
"S-SANS Im serio-OOUh" you try not to give in, you know the walls are thin and roomie will most definently hear you. Sans, being the prick that he is, knows this very well.   
With Sans licking the bitemark, keeping his mouth close to your ear you can hear him growl  
"Between you 'n me.. ya smell so fucking good I could eat you..."   
You bite your lower lip trying not to whine.  
  


Sans lets go of your hands and lets his hands slowly caress your arms and neck, moving downwards.   
"Sans Im ser- HHPH?!" he presses his teeth to your mouth and bites your underlip. You're not giving in just yet, trying to shove him off. He only chuckles at your weak attempts, he knows you want this.. you dirty sinner.   
His hands make their way to your chest and they start to play roughly with your breasts through the fabrics. You can feel the heat starting to build up between your legs.   
"C'mon babe.." He says lowly while still trying to make you open your mouth. "Dont play hard 'ta get".   
At this, you try even harder, your breathing is quickly turned to sharp nose outtakes.  
  


You stay like that for a few seconds. And it seems to irritate Sans. One of his hands lets go of your breast and slowly, just for him to make sure you feel it clawing down, tugs alittle on your pants. You let out a noice that is from irritation and arousal. He pulls back from your neck and looks you in the eyes.. you allow yourself to open your mouth and you're breathing hard, panting even. He is planning somethi-ING?!   
The second he gives you a smirk he insirts two fingers in you without warning and you gasp and your hips moves without you needing to do anything.  
  


"Naaw.. good kitty" he purrs, while still having that stupid smirk on his face. He pulls out his fingers and licks them..   
"mm already wet fer me.. how nice of ya"   
You're still a panting mess, his sudden entering of you left you in both abit of pain and pleasure. W.. wait when did he turn you on your stomach?   
He laid all his weight on you, making sure to grind you harshly into the matrass while purring in delight at your body just accepting this new position and your panting clearly telling him you're more than worked up.  
  


"well well sweetheart, got all worked up for me already.. soaked an' ya havent even touched me once", he chuckled darkly behind you. His phalanges firmly grabbing your hips, a soft nibble on your earlobe and you couldnt hide how much you wanted him, all senses are intensifeid and you let a moan escape you.   
"F-fuck" is the only thing you say before you bite into the pillow. Sans chuckles and pulls off your pants and underwear, you dont even try to stop him.  
  


Sans positions himself behind you, the tip of his cock teasing your clit and entrance.   
"Tell me how much ya' want me" he said teasingly.   
"P-please" you plead, raising your hips, welcoming him inside.   
Sans takes the hint and in one sudden movement he's inside. All the noices you make are muffled by the pillow, Sans is grunting as he sets a steady but ruthless pace.  
  


You bite down onto the pillow to try and muffle the sounds escaping you. The only thing that can be heard are low huffing gruffs and panting, along with the steady sound of pelvis hammering onto skin.   
"F-fuck sweetheart ~ yafeel so fucking g.. good" Sans praised you inbetween his heavy panting. His Phalanges digging into your hips to try and steady himself, he cant be quiet while fucking you into the mattrass.  
  
  
Sans takes abit of your hair in his hand, not forcefull but just enough for your mouth to leave the pillow. He leans down and growls "Who do ya belong too?"   
You cant answer, drool slowly working its way out of your mouth and heavy breathing is all that escapes. Sans smirks and lets go of your hair, your head falling onto the pillow again but you look back at him. He raises his hand.   
  
  
**SLAP**   
  
  
A loud gasp escapes you when he smacks your buttcheek.   
  
**"Who do ya fucking belong to?!"**   
  
" Y-Yo... SANS!"  
  


**SLAP**   
  
  
"Thats what I thought, be a good girl and remind your roomie of that", you cant see him, but you can definently hear the smirk forming on his face.   
  
" now.. how 'bout I show ya what it means ta belong ta me... and only mee." he growls.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So english is not my first language. This is my first sinning story ever. My first ever story on this website even! Soo.. Look forward to more .. work? Maybe? 
> 
> Be nice in the comments :D   
My tumblr:   
https://captaindeadmaster.tumblr.com/


End file.
